A chlorofluorocarbon generally known as a flon gas has been used for a foaming agent, a cleaning agent, and a refrigerant owing to its stable and thermal properties. The chlorofluorocarbon is a simple alkane such as methane or ethane of which all of hydrogen atoms are substituted by a chlorine atom(s) and/or a fluorine atom(s). Recently, such a chlorofluorocarbon has been subjected to regulation since the chlorofluorocarbon has been found to have a property of damaging the ozone layer.
Thus, demand of a hydrogen-containing fluorinated hydrocarbon which scarcely affects or does not affect the ozone layer has been increased and the development of such hydrogen-containing fluorinated hydrocarbon has been undertaken. The hydrogen-containing fluorinated hydrocarbon includes a hydrogen-containing fluorinated alkane, for example, 2,2-dichloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane (also called as HCFC-123) and 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (also called as HFC-245fa). HCFC-123 is a useful compound as a refrigerant for a turbo refrigerator or as an intermediate raw material for the production of 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (also called as HCFC-124) and pentafluoroethane (also called as HCFC-125). Further, HFC-245fa is a useful compound, for example, as a foaming agent which is not likely to damage the ozone layer.
In order to produce such a hydrogen-containing fluorinated hydrocarbon, the conventional process for producing a chlorofluorocarbon containing no hydrogen atom such as trichlorofluoromethane (also called as CFC-11), dichlorodifluoromethane (also called as CFC-12), and 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane (also called as CFC-113) can be applicable. As the conventional process for producing the chlorofluorocarbon, a process by reacting a chlorinated alkene and/or a chlorinated alkane with hydrogen fluoride in the presence of a fluorination catalyst to produce chlorofluorocarbon is known.